


Promises

by MovingOn1 (orphan_account)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Doctors & Physicians, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Psychological Drama, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1
Summary: Alex is in a deadly car accident, and becomes comatose. His friends/family refuse to leave his side as they try and save his life. Kyle, and Michael, especially must put aside their differences to save their best friend.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti, Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Forrest Long/Michael Geurin, Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti, Maria DeLuca & Alex Manes, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 15
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

_Michael would always remember that fatal day. That day where he almost lost one of the people he cared about the most. The day his entire foundation was shaken, and almost taken from him..._

He was with Max and Isobel, at Isobel's house, when Max got a phone call. He glanced at Michael, panic in his eyes.

"What is it?" Guerin asked, with a frown.

Max swallowed, as he placed his phone down.

"Max?" Izzy asked, worry now in her.

"It's Liz..." Evan's voice trailed off and he swallowed to gain his composure. "Michael, there's been an accident."

"An accident?" Worry filled Michael. "Is it Deluca? Is she all right?"

"It's not Deluca," Max assured him, but his face paled. "It's...Alex, though. He was in a really bad car accident-and...Michael! Where are you going??"

Guerin wasn't listening anymore. All he heard were those horrifying words.

_Alex_

_Car accident_

_really bad_

_Alex_

_accident_

_really bad_

he pressed on the gas pedal and made sure to send a voice text to Deluca. She would want to know what was going on. 

When he rushed to the hospital he saw Liz with Rosa, and Forrest. Forrest looked deshevled. It was clear he was involved in the car accident, as his face was covered in stitches.

"Where's Alex?" Were the first words out of Michael's mouth.

"In surgery," Liz whispered, as she grabbed Geurin. "Michael. I'm _so_ sorry."

Michael stared at Forrest, as he sat down next to Alex's current boyfriend. He tried to keep from exploding, as he took deep breaths.

'Forrest, what hppened?"

Forrest was shaking.

"It...it happened so fast,' Long mumbled. Michael placed his hand on Long's wrist. 

"It's okay," he soothed. "Please, I need to know."

Forrest blinked back tears, as he glanced at Michael.

"It was Flint Manes, in the other car," he whispered-and Guerin froze.

"What?" His voice was clipped this time. Cold, and terrifying.

"Flint Manes, Alex's brother," Forrest contined. "It was him, he ran into us. I think...he was trying to kill us. At least, trying to kill Alex."

Michael sat there, stunned, as he saw red. He wanted nothing more than to try and kill Flint Manes, himself. But a touch from Liz grounded him. It made him calm enough to sit there, and wait. Wait for news about Alex, and wait as he came up with a plan of revenge...


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, once Max and Isobel arrived, Kyle was finally given permission for Alex Manes to be allowed visitors. He was at the edge of the bed, as Alex's close friends/family entered (including Forrest)and swallowed as he took one side, and Michael took the other. Valenti placed a hand on Long's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Long," he sighed.

Forrest blinked back tears as he gripped Alex's somewhat cold hands.

"I was the one who was driving," he whispered.

"But you weren't the one who started it," Kyle disagreed.

"Yeah, if anyone should go down-it should be Flint," Michael growled, and Max stepped next to Guerin.

"Easy there, Michael," Max rebuttled. "Alex needs you in one peice."

"No what Alex _needs_ is for his twisted, fucking, family to be gone from his life!" Guerin had a hard time breathing as he desired to exit the room,and to concoct a plan on getting justice for what happened to his sometimes lover, and one of his best friends.

Liz stopped him, this time.

" _Michael_ ," she snapped,anger filling her. "Alex has been through a _lifetime_ of hell! He doesn't need more hell by his closest friends getting killed off by his monster of a family!"

"All right, enough!" Kyle interrupted, as Michael opened his mouth to argue, "I said you all could be in here, if you all *behaved*. For all we know, Alex could probably hear you. He does _not need_ that kind of negative energy in this room."

"And here, I thought doctors didn't believe in that kind of spiritual crap," Izzy retorted, giving him a side eye. Kyle glared at her, making her lapse into silence.

"Right now I _can_ kick you all out. All of you, but Forrest. Who has actually been pretty damn respectful of my rules, and wishes, while Alex is recovering. He seems to be the only level headed one, around here."

Guerin's eyes fell onto Long's face, again. Forrest just seemed lost, slunked into a corner-and unsure of how to behave. Like some scared little kid, in a brand new home.

"Fuck." Michael shook his head, and dragged his chair to Forrest. "Dude, I'm sorry you're having to meet us like this. We're not normally...this intense."

"I kinda figured." Was Long's solemn reply. His hand wouldn't let go of Alex's, and for that-Michael felt truly grateful.

"This accident...it happened to you, too," Michael told Alex's boyfriend. "You don't...have to be brave, like this."

Forrest's face crumpled, and all still remained silent. All frozen in place. Except for Michael. Who was always good at comforting people.

"I thought he was dead," Forrest whimpered, fear still resigned in his voice. "I thought...when the car was rolled over...and blood was gushing out...I thought Alex Manes...the nicest man I've ever met...might be dead. And it might be all my fault." He broke into fresh, shuddering, sobs, as Guerin sucked in his breath. 

"Hey," Michael whispered, and reached to let Long lean into him. And finally Forrest did, and collapsed onto his shoulder. And Michael held him, rocking him back and forth, as he stared at Alex's closed eyes-begging him to wake up


	3. Chapter 3

After a little bit, of the group just sitting in silence, Kyle dragged Michael into the other room.

"Michael, where's Delcua?"

"She's with her mom, who's dying," Guerin sighed. "She really wants to be here, but I told her to be with her mom, first."

Kyle nodded, a sad look passing in his eyes.

"What? Kyle, what aren't you telling us?" Fear lodged inside of Micheal. Real, palpable, fear. Kyle swallowed.

"I wanted to tell this to everyone, but now I'm not so sure it's a good idea. Especially Long, and how unglued he seems."

"Tell.us. _wbat_?" Michael spoke through clenched teeth.

"Look, I saw some of the X Rays they did on Alex-all right?" Kyle remarked, a little breathless. "It looks like his head was under a _lot_ of pressure. All at once. _Increased_ pressure. I mean, it took the ambulance a good fucking half an hour to get to the car. And he had his skull pratically crushed during that time."

Michael looked sick.

"What are you trying to say, Kyle?" He tried this question, again.

"I...I think he might have severe brain trauma if he wakes up."

"*If*?" Michael repeated the word, with his face paling. Kyle nodded.

"Yes," he replied, sternly. " _If_."

"Can you...elaborate?"

Valenti sighed, as he paced the corridor.

"Sometimes patients have symptoms like poor gross motor skills. Unable to feed themselves, for example."

"Okay..." Guerin was processing the information as quickly as his mind would allow it. "We could work with that. Forrest and I could take turns-"

"He might not be able to even _bath_ himself, or _walk_. Especially with one amputated leg-already. What I'm trying to get through that thick skull-Michael-is that you can't necessarily fix this!" Kyle collapsed on a nearby chair, exhausted

"I plan on making Flint Manes pay, that's for sure." Was all Michael could say, in reply.

"No." Kyle's voice was sharp. "No, not right now. Alex could wake up, at any point. He probably *will* wake up. And when he does, he's going to need his real family. He once called you that, from what he said. I would ask if Max could help with his healing process-"

Guerin was about to open his mouth, to complain, when Kyle interrupted.

"But no, I get it. He's still weak from being Rosa back. I can't ask him to do something so drastic."

"So...what do we do now?" Was the only safe question Michael could conjure.

Kyle sighed, and shook his head.

"Right now we put aside our differences for Alex Manes. And we wait. We wait for him to wake up. Then we'll go from there." Michael swallowed, nodded, and left-leaving Kyle alone-wondering if had made the right call. Or if he had screwed things up, even more. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Trying to write a lot now. Because this one might be lengthy. And I'm really trying to commit to one ,or two stories, in general, to focus on for each fandom I write for. New writers rule for 2020! Because I'll also be writing for 911 and 911 Lonestar, and Riverdale, ect. I don't want to write too many stories-and not complete them._

* * *

Michael walked back, sober, into the room. Liz was laying on Max's shoulder, and Izzy was holding Forrest's hand. Michael nudged Isabel out of the way, and gave her a knowing smile.

"You guys should go," he told the rest of them. "I'll stay here, with Forrest."

"Michael, are you sure?" Max asked, giving him a worried look. Michael nodded.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Right, Long?" He gave Alex's boyfriend a hopeful smile.

Forrest smiled back, and swallowed before he nodded his conformation. 

"Yeah, Michael and I can handle this. And Dr. Valenti."

All three stood, and stretched. Liz bumped Kyle in the hips as she walked by him.

" _Dr.Valenti_ ," she teased, and Kyle rolled his eyes-but caught Isabel giving him an intriguing look. He shook those thoughts off of him, as he opened the door for the three to exit."

"Michael." Liz turned, real fear still in her voice. "Please call, if _anything_ happens." Michael's shoulders sagged in exhausted defeat.

"Yup," he replied, and took a drink of bottled water. "I promise, Ortecho. I'll call you, first."

Liz smiled, and finally the the left.

Kyle sat on the other side of Mane's bed, still feeling like the third wheel. Or was he a square? Whatever it was...it felt...weird.

But he knew that this was a petty thought. He needed to make Alex Manes his number 1 priority. After all the shit Valenti put that kid through, and all the shit that kid _did_ go through...he owed him that much.

Forrest finally broke the silence.

"H...how strong do you think Alex is? I mean...to fight this." Kyle stopped looking at his notes, and was about to speak when Geurin interrupted him.

"Alex Manes is probably the strongest person _any_ of us have ever known...Right, Kyle?"

Kyle was quick to nod.

"Guerin's right. Alex Manes is really strong. I've always said he was the bravest man I've ever met."

"Same." Long's shoulders slumped, exhausted from being rigid with tension. "The stories he told of his family...They really fucked him up."

"That's one way of putting it," Guerin muttered, and he felt Kyel' glare on him. 

"I...he's going to make it," Forrest said, to no one in particular. "He _has_ to."

Michael patted Forrest on the knee.

"He will," he agreed-trying to convince himself. "He will."

Kyle said nothing, and for both of them that silence spoke louder than the others did. Way louder. 


	5. Chapter 5

Michael was asleep, on the other side of Alex's bed. Deluca had spent most of the afternoon texting him to see if there was any updates.While, at the same time her own mother was getting worse.He could feel her pain through the phone, and desire to be at both places. 

He thought he heard a noise, and was hoping it was Alex's. Instead, he saw Forrest packing his backpack very slowly, inching his way out. Guerin frowned, and decided to follow as he trailed after Alex's new boyfriend.

Forrest scanned the doorway, before heading to his truck. But when he got there, a figure was standing there, already.

"Going somewhere?" Guerin looked up from the shadow of the passenger side.

"Jesus, Guerin..." Long snapped, his eyes widening. "I thought...you were just..."

"I have superpowers," Michael drawled out, not caring if Forrest knew that they were aliens-or not. Not at that moment,anyway.

"Why the fuck are you following me?" Forrest snarled, as he pushed Guerin aside, to place the backpack on one of the seats.

"Because you _should_ be sleeping next to Alex! Not sneaking off in the middle of the night. And if it's to see someone else..."Michael's eyes flashed a dangerous color and Forrest shook his head.

"Christ, you're impossible, Guerin."

"I get that a lot." Was Guerin's cheerful reply.

" _NO_ I'm *not* going to meet with someone. Not like that, anyway. I'm not a piece of shit human."

Guerin softened at that remark.

"No," he agreed. "You're not. Otherwise, Alex wouldn't have decided to date you."

Forrest swallowed at Alex's name.

"I've been...tracking Flint Manes," he sputtered. Guerin looked shocked as Forrest continued.

"I had a tech friend in Las Vegas help me get a tracking signal on his phone." Long looked down. "I wanted to see when he would be alone."

"So you can beat the living shit out of him?" Michael guessed, his heart going out to the young man. Forrest nodded.

"Yeah, or something like that."

Guerin sighed, and then opened the passenger seat.

"What..are you doing?"

"Get in.No way in hell your driving in the state of mind your in .*I'll* drive. I've been gunning for Flint Manes for a while, anyway. It'll be...bonding time for us."

That got Forrest to break into a smile.

"Alex was right, what he said about you."

"Oh?" Guerin went to the drivers side as Long got in-also."And what was that?"

"That you're crazy...but in the best way possible."

Guerin felt pleasure from the idea of Alex dishing out compliments.

"Glad to be of service," he said, with a brisk nod. "Now set the gps, and we'll pay Flint Manes a little visit."

"Yes sir." Forrest gave a fake salute as Michael drove off-trying to reign in some of his desires of revenge. Reign them in, where he wouldn't want to kill Flint Manes on the spot at least...


	6. Chapter 6

They drove in silence. as both worked over what they would say to Flint. Michael was already trying to simmer his own powers. To keep from exploding. He tried to think about the training Izzy was giving Rosa, on hers. He had to use some of Isabel's advice for this very situation.

But he knew,as he drove up Flint's driveway that seeing Flint changed the story completly. Hs breathing became more rigid as he watched Flint work on his own damn car.Looking perfectly healthy while Alex was in a _fucking coma_.

"All right," he muttered to himself. "That's it."

"Wait." He was startled when Long touched him. He had almost forgotten that there was somebody in that car. "I thought _you_ were here, to make sure _I_ didn't kill him," Forrest reminded him. 

Guerin frowned.

"And?"

"And it looks like it's the opposite. That I'm stopping _you_."

Michael sucked in his breath, and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine."

"Promise?" Forrest challeneged and Guerin scowled.

"Promise."

_Probably won't be the first promise I'll be breaking today._

He, and Long, both got out-ready, and prepared for almost anything.

Flint looked up.

"Whatever it is that you're sellin', I ain't buyin'," Flint snapped, and Michael heard Forrest's sharp intake.

"We're not here to sell. We're here for justice," Guerin retorted, and Flint looked surprised.

"What the hell for?!"

"For trying to kill your own, damned, brother!" Forrest cried out, unable to remain silent. Flint studied Long's face.

"Oh yeah, you were the driver. How's Alex doing? Is he still alive?"

Michael placed his arm on Forrest-who was about to lung.

" _Look Manes_ , I know you hate him-and all. But all I want to know is _why_."

Fiint threw down his cleaning towel.

"You really want to know?" He challenged. "It's because Alex Manes is a fucking traitor!"

Both were frozen by that statement.

"But...he's in the army..."Forrest looked so clueless that Michael's heart went out to the young man.

"We know about his little _side_ projects...the one that includes Caulfield, " Flint continued, eying Michael. "And after what happened to your mother, we knew he'd be a prime suspect. For _anything_ suspicious."

Guerin could feel rage build up inside of him.

Intense, instense, rage.

How dare Flint Manes even *mention* his mother...

Forrest began to look like a combination of confused, and angry.

"That's still no reason to try and run him over!" Long spat. "He's in a coma, thanks to you! He might never wake up."

"Honestly? It's probably for the best," Flint shot back. That was when Michael lost it.His eyes narrowed, and his head jerked. Flint went flying-literally crashing into a barn door. Forrest stood there, mouth gaping.

"What the hell?"

"No time," Michael told him, as he saw Flint start to fish for a gun. "Get in the truck, I'll explain everything, I promise." Forrest saw the gun in Flint's hand and decided to accept Michael's word. They both ran into the truck, and Michael placed his foot on the gas as the shooting began.

His face was ash white as he wondered what the hell he just did.

And if anyone in his family would ever be safe again...


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the drive was silent. During the first part, Michael finally had to admit the truth. That he, and his family, were aliens. Forrest seemed too subdued to speak. Too in shock to totally process. Michael was about to say something when his phone buzzed. It was Kyle.

Guerin almost dropped his phone, as he looked at Long.

"Alex is awake," he whispered, and Forrest sucked in his breath-while closing his eyes.

"Oh Thank God."

Nothing more was needed to be said, as both Michael, and Forrest, ran through the hospital corrider- and into Alex's room.

Kyle was sitting next to Alex, who was awake, but still laying on his back.

Alex's head rose as he glanced at Michael and Forrest.

"F...Forrest," he managed to croak out. "You're....o....kay."

His speech was slow, but it was there. It relieved both men so much that Michael started to let the tears fall as Forrest grabbed Alex's hand-as gently as he could.

"Alex, I'm so sorry." Forrest bent over, and gently kissed Alex on the lips. "I'm so glad you're alive," he whispred.

"Me too." Guerin cleared his throat, as he stepped forward. Alex's eyes rested on him, and let a smile quiver on his cheeks.

"Thanks f...for al...also b...being here, G...Geurin," he was able to say. Michael rubbed Alex's shoulder, as he sat down.

"No problem, buddy. I'll _always_ be here,for you."

Kyle coughed, and shook his head.

"He needs his rest,soon," he warned and Forrest frowned at Valenti. 

"I'm not leaving him," Forrest protested. 

"Neither am I," Geurin added, with another frown. Kyle sighed.

"Michael, can I talk to you out in the hall?"

"Sure thing." Michael rubbed Alex's shoulder and left, looking back to see Forrest still holding Alex's hand.

"What is it?" Guerin asked, as he folded his arms. "Cause I'm still not leaving," he reminded Kyle-who rolled his eyes.

"That's fine. I just wanted to give you a heads up on his progress. So, you can see he still has his memory. Both long term, and short term. And that is *good*. But you can see he's stuttering a bit, and almost slurring his words."

"Won't that go away?" Worry filled Michael now, and Kyle sighed.

"Possibly, possibly not. I also tried to have him hold a plastic cup of water. And eat some jello on his own. He couldn't do either. We're not going to attempt walking, yet. My _point_ is,"he added, as he saw real concern in Guerin's eyes. "Is that we have *no* idea how long it's going to take him to recover. Or if he ever is going to."

"Well, I'm here for the long haul," Michael told him. "And I think Forrest is, too." Kyle glanced into Alex's room, and saw Forrest helping Alex take a sip of water. 

"I sure hope so," Valenti sighed."Because right now, Alex Manes is going to need all the help he can get." With those words both Kyle, and Michael, walked back in the room-determined to help their friend. No matter how long it took. 


	8. Chapter 8

Michael was resting, when he felt Alex shift in his bed. He had ordered Forrest to stay in Michael's airstream, to rest. They still haven't talked much about the truth, but Guerin figured that there wasn't much to talk about. All Forrest did was assure him that he wouldn't tell their secret. And that was enough, for now.

"M...Michael?" A hoarse sounding Alex spoke, jolting him more awake. "Hey, Alex, I'm still here," Guerin assured his sometimes lover."Alex, babe...do you need a drink?"

Alex gave a dry sounding laugh.

"I...when......you...c...call me babe?"

It was hard to make out totally what Alex was saying, but Michael understood enough, to respond.

"Touche. We were never one for pet names, huh?"

"N...no."

"Does...Forrest call you anything?"

"Ho...t, so...sometimes...s...sexy."

A deep belly laugh emerged from Michael.

"Good for him, but I guess that's not appropriate for the hospital...is it okay if I call you babe? Even though we're not dating?"

"S....sure."

Alex sounded tired, but relaxed, and Michael took that as a good sign.

"S...sounds n....nice," Alex added, and coughed.

"Okay, then, let me get you some water."

He grabbed some leftover water, and put some icecubes, and a straw in. 

Alex tried to lift his head, but couldn't. Quickly Michael placed his hand on Alex's neck for him. And Alex took deep sips of the cold water.

"T....thank you," he whispered, as Michael rested his head back on the pillows.

"No problem...are you cold?"

Alex thought about it, and shook his head.

"I'm really glad..." Guerin spoke this time, with tears in his eyes. "I'm so glad that this crash didn't kill you,or cause you never to wake up-Alex. I would have missed you too damned much."

"I...w...would haunt your ass."

That statement caused Michael to burst out laughing, with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you earlier...that this happened to you...that you were left to deal with your feelings alone...I'm so fucking sorry."

"H...hey." Alex rested his hand on Michael's hand, and then brushed tears from his cheeks."I....t's...o...kay."

He beckoned for a hug, and Guerin leaned into it, collapsing himself onto Alex Mane as he sobbed-still terrified of losing someone so important to him. While Alex just held him, and caressed his back-allowing Michael to release all those emotions. And both finally felt like they were allowed to start to heal...


	9. Chapter 9

_Really sorry for not updating this, or my other fics! Been hitting writers block a bit for RNM, but haven't given up on it!_

* * *

The next few days were difficult for all of them. But, especially for Alex, as he tried to learn basic skills again. Kyle reminded Michael, and Forrest, to take it slow. And that Alex might not regain full usage of all his gross motor skills.

Each day was physical therapy, which included Alex squeezing a ball with Michael sitting in with him. Forrest had to work during the days, and would watch Alex at night. 

Guerin would help Alex by getting him relaxed. Especially when Alex would get frustrated.

"I can't squeeze this damned ball," Alex muttered, and tossed it across the room. Michael sighed, and went over to pick it up.

"Sorry," Alex muttered, as he looked away. Michael shrugged.

"No worries. I can understand why this would upset you. Are you hungry?"

"And have to have you feed me?" Alex shot back, and Guerin stood there, looking a little startled by the outburst.

Alex had tears roll down his face.

"Michael, I'm-"

"Hey, babe, it's okay," Michael soothed. He could only imagine what Alex was going through.

"Yeah, I might have to feed you for a bit, but I'm confident you'll be able to feed yourself, soon."

"And what if I don't?" Alex whispered, and fell quiet. "What if...I have to have you, or Forrest, take care of me for the rest of my life? And I'm this...burden to you?"

"Hey." Michael sat at the edge of the bed. "Alex, you would never be a burden to me. Or Forrest."

"I don't know about Forrest," sighed Alex. "He didn't sign up for this, when he started dating me."

Michael brushed Alex's hair off of his face.

"Alex, then he's missing out. Big time."

"No," Alex decided, throwing Michael for a loop.

"No, what?"

"No, I don't want to be dating Forrest anymore," Alex continued.

Michael stood to attention, looking shocked.

"Alex..."

"And I don't want you here, either Waiting on me. It's not fair...to either of you."

"Alexander Manes-"

"Please, call Forrest. I want to tell him in person."

Alex looked pained, so pained that Michael sighed.

"All right," he whispered. "But Alex, you're making a mistake."

"No, I'm not," Alex disagreed. "I'm doing the right thing, for once. Please, get a hold of Forrest-Michael. And then leave. For good."

Hurt was on his face, but Guerin obeyed.

* * *

Kyle was watching from afar as he saw Forrest leave the room hours later, with tears streaming down his face. Michael had left in a similar manner. Quickly he hurried to Alex's room.

Alex was crying, softly, leaning against his pillow.

"Alex, what the hell happened? What did Michael or Forrest say to you?" Kyle was angry, very angry. Alex swallowed.

"Nothing. I just broke up with Forrest, and told Michael not to come here again."

Kyle stood there, shocked.

"Why?"

"So I won't burden them." Alex kept his voice simple, and Kyle was about to argue, but decided against it.

"How about a sponge bath?" He decided, and Alex shrugged. "It makes all my patients feel better," Kyle promised, and patted Alex on the shoulder. "Alex, I'm not going anywhere. I'm your doctor. You can't get rid of *me* that easily."

Alex swallowed, and then nodded.

"Thank you, a sponge bath sounds great."

And Kyle started to get the stuff ready, wondering if things would ever go back to the way they were. 


	10. Chapter 10

_Really sorry for not updating sooner. My cat had a fever, and an infection-was really sick. But now doing much better. So I hadn't been in the right mindset for writing fics. But trying to update more, now!. This story will also be nearing an end. And so will the other story, Hostage. I'm really sorry for deleting my other fics. I do that when I'm really stressed out. Another habit I am trying to break._

* * *

Michael was a little pissed off at Alex. No, correction, he was a _lot_ pissed off at Alex. Alex was going through hell, but that still didn't give him a fucking _right_ to push both him, and Forrest away. Michael drove to Forrest's place, He still hadn't fully discussed with Forrest the situation regarding Forrest knowing about him being an alien. He wanted to really understand Forrest's mindset with that.

He found the young man writing in his notebook, sitting outside.

"Hey," Michael commented, as he got out of his truck. His saw bags under Forrest's eyes, and knew he hadn't been sleeping either. "I take it Alex yelled at you, too, huh?"

"Yeah," Forrest sighed, and rubbed his temple. "I get that he's suffering, but-"

"That doesn't mean he get sto be an asshole," Michael stated, and Forrest's eyes widened.

"Wow, are you blunt," he replied, and Guerin grunted, as he sat down.

"Look, I wanted to first ask how you were doing about knowing-"

"That you're an alien?" Forrest smiled when he asked that, and Michael flinched-while looking around. He still wasn't used to that. "And are your siblings aliens?" Forrest decided to flatly ask.

Michael's eyes widened.

"Whoa, easy with the alien talk!" He snapped, and Forrest winced, at that.

"Sorry. I'm kind of straight forward. A no bullshit kind of guy."

"Yeah, I can see that," Michael muttered, and swallowed. "And speaking of Isobel, and Max-yes. They are aliens, and now our lives are _literally_ in your hands."

Forrest sucked in his breath.

"Damn, intense much?"

"Look, I just wanted to make sure you weren't freaked out," Michael admitted. "It was a lot to lay on someone, and for that...I am really sorry."

Forrest shrugged.

"Not your fault. Loved what you did to Flint, though. Fucker deserved it."

Michael gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, that was epic, huh?"

"As for your secret...it's safe. Seriously. I really don't care about who you are. What matters to me is what kind of person...or in your case-alien?- you are in general."

Guerin chuckled.

"Nicely played," he replied, and Forrest smiled. "But thank you. Seriously. Isobel and Max would have killed me if they know."

"I won't tell them," Forrest assured him. "But...does Alex know?"

Michael sighed.

"Yeah...long story on that one, but he found out-too."

Forrest gave a thoughtful nod.

"I appreciate you trusting me enough with it," he finally said, and Michael nodded back. He remembered the other reason he was there.

"Look, since you're taking this so well I wanted to mention the other reason I came here."

"Oh?"

"To drive to the hospital and yell at Alex."

Forrest laughed, but Michael's face was deadpanned.

"Oh, you're serious?" Forrest looked surprised when the young cowboy nodded.

"Yup. Dead serious. He doesn't GET to push us away like that. We won' t let him. He can't say no to both of us."

Forrest grinned, and stood up.

"I like the way your mind thinks, Guerin."

"You'd be about the only one," Michael laughed, as they both walked to the car.

* * *

Alex was staring at the window, feeling sorry for himself when the door opened, and Kyle was protesting along with two other voices.

"Give it a _rest_ Valenti!" Michael's voice appeared, and Alex rose, sharply. He stared at both Michael, and Forrest.

"Why the hell are you two here?" He demanded, as rude as he could sound.

"Shut up, Alex," Michael stated. "I get to talk first." Kyle's mouth opened, and so did Alex's, which caused Guerin to smile. This was his moment.

"Look, I get it," he continued, ina rush. "I GET that you are hurting. I *get* that you don't want to be a burden. But you don't _get_ to decide what's a burden for us, Alex! We WANT to be here for you! You can't keep pushing us away. Forrest and I are a package deal. And we'll keep on coming back. And you can't call the cops because one of them is my brother."

"And my mom's the Sheriff," Kyle interrupted. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Kyle," Forrest added, which caused Guerin's mouth to flicker into a smile. Alex stared at the two.

"Are you two in this... together?"

"If together you mean, knocking sense into you-then yeah," Forrest replied. "Michael and I have grown close since the accident," he added, almost proud. Alex snorted.

"I can see that." His voice cracked at the end.

"Why...why would you still want someone like me? Someone broken..."

"Okay, first off-where the hell is the Alex Manes I know?" Guerin demanded. "Because the Alex *I* know would NEVER call himself broken. So you got a little beat up. Big fucking deal. That happens to people very Goddamned day. That is no reason to push people you love, away."

"In case you can't tell," Forrest added. "We're *not* going away, easily. Alex blinked back tears, as he looked at Kyle. Kyle shrugged.

"You can leave now, Kyle," Alex finally sighed. "I would...like to be alone with them."

Kyle frowned, but nodded. As he left Alex swallowed.

"Please...come closer," he begged. Expecting something to be thrown at them, both Alex and Forrest slowly obeyed. Alex sat up, and leaned over. He gave a kiss on Forrest's lips, and then went to kiss Michael's. Then he placed his hands around both of them.

"Thank you," he whispered. His two boys smiled back at him, and kissed him on each cheek, before settling down.

"Oh, by the way Forrest also knows I'm an alien," Michael added, and for the first time since they arrived Alex felt a little faint...


	11. Chapter 11

Kyle was amazed at the progress that Alex was making. He was doing fantastic at rehab, Having both Forrest, and Michael, seemed to have made all the difference in his attitude. The duo basically lived at the hospital. Felix would help Alex with the walking, and eating, while Guerin would bathe Alex, and groom him. Kyle would check in, often, and there'd be better improvement each day. Finally he got to give them the best news.

"Guess what, Alex? You get to go home!"

Alex froze as Michael and Forrest looked thrilled. Alex's shocked expression wasn't exactly what Kyle thought he'd see. Suddenly, he also saw fear in Alex's eyes. Then it hit Kyle like a load of bricks

_Oh._

Alex had the 'I'm afraid to leave the safety of the hospital,' look. Kyle had seen this on many, many patients.

It reminded him, despite the strength displayed in Alex-how very vulnerable the young man still was.

"Alex," Kyle sighed. "I know what you're feeling."

The other two glanced at each other.

Alex frowned.

"D...do _you_?" Alex challenged. His voice was still strained, and learning how to speak again. 

"Yes." Kyle was firm on his response. Firm, kind, BUT, unwavering. The latter was most important, as now was the time for tough love.

"Yes, you're terrified of leaving this hospital. This has become your safe haven. People are there, literally, all day-to catch you. No matter what it is that you are doing, someone is there, to make sure it's done safe. Now, you have to be more independent. But you KNOW we wouldn't send you home, unless it was safe. Unless we were *sure* you could take care of yourself, and had the proper support system. Right?"

Alex's breath hitched.

"R....right." He looked uncomfortable, but not as terrified as the start. 

"Forrest and Michael have moved into your house," Kyle reminded him. "At your insistence. Remember?"

Alex slowly nodded.

"So there'd be someone there _all_ the time. Plus Forrest has that dog, right?"

"Buffy? But she's not a service dog, she's barely-"Forrest started to speak, but Michael shot him a look, that made him fall silent. "I mean, yeah...Buffy is a _totally_ great watch dog. Yup."

Kyle's mouth twitched, but he had to remain firm. Alex was still unsure.

"Plus, I can drop by almost when ever- especially when I'm off duty. In fact, why don't I check in once a day?" Kyle suggested. Alex swallowed, and perspiration fell on his face, but he nodded.

"O...Okay," he finally replied, and Kyle went over to him, and hugged him. 

"You're gonna be just FINE, Alex. I promise." Alex was shaking, still, so both Michael and Forrest grabbed his arms, and held him into one of those comforting group hugs. Kyle smiled, and hugged Alex once again. Then he left, feeling certain that Alex would recover. 

* * *

Finally the day arrived. Alex was wheeled out of the hospital. Guerin insisted on pushing, and Forrest insisted on driving. Alex was silent all the way home. Michael sat in the back seat and heled feed him some fast foods, as Alex's hand was shaking too much at the moment.

When they finally got home, Forrest parked the car. Alex swallowed, as they went to get the wheelchair.

"N....No," Alex told them. "I....I w...want t...to w...walk in...inside."

Forrest and Michael eyed each other, and then nodded. They gripped Alex's arms on each side, And slowly Alex stood.

Michael had to hold back tears, as Forrest was unable to.

"So fucking proud," Forrest whispered his praise while Guerin squeezed his hand, gently. With shaking legs Alex walked towards his place, and finally stepped inside. He let out as a sigh as they led him to his favorite chair. He looked around, as both of them stood next to him. Tears willed up as he spoke, once more.

"Home," he stated, this time with no stuttering, or straining of the word. "I'm home."

"Yes," Michael sighed, as he glanced at both his boyfriends. "You are. And we're all safe. Finally."

And with that they sat there, holding each others hands, and finally feeling the happiest they felt in a long, long, time. 


End file.
